1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector device, especially one which is allowed to electrically connect two sheathed cables by inserting the cables thereinto and clamping the connector device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional connector device as shown in FIG. 6 comprises an inner sleeve 30 enclosed by an intermediate sleeve 31 which is further enclosed by an outer sleeve 32. The inner sleeve 30 is illustrated in exploded view for showing the inner periphery thereof. There are a plurality of annular pressouts 301 in the inner periphery of the inner sleeve 30. The outer sleeve 32 is sectionally viewed as an oval and one end is formed as an oval opening while the other end is tapered into a tubular portion which is circular in a cross-sectional view. The intermediate sleeve 31 has an oval opening and a tapering blocked end similar to the outer sleeve 32. The inner sleeve 30 has a similar structure as the intermediate sleeve 31 except that the two ends thereof are oval openings. When assembling the connector device, the inner sleeve 30 is inserted in the intermediate sleeve 31 from the oval opening thereof and the intermediate sleeve 31 is inserted into the outer sleeve 32 from the oval opening thereof, thus limiting the assembled work in a specific direction and causing inconvenience for assembling. Moreover, the circular pressouts 301 of the inner sleeve 30 cause deviation of the passage of the cables 33 to be inserted thereinto, thus the user has to insert the cables 33 into the inner sleeve 30 very carefully.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional connector device.